Coming Back Down
Lyrics Danny: I just can't escape, it's like you're here with me now But the words you say, they always seem to fade out Since you've been away, I'm just a face in the crowd Someday, someday I know you're coming back down J-Dog: Down in the dirt with your blood on my hands I blacked out, but now I do understand That you were too good for this world, so you left it Everything turned red and then you made an exit I don't even know if it was your time But like all good things that pass you by Just like a lost soul in the time of need It made me grow up fast and put some blood on my knees And you don't even know it's beyond you Thinking you can never die like you're bulletproof So I guess you had to leave, you were born with wings But you were never happy till the angels sing Danny: I just can't escape, it's like you're here with me now But the words you say, they always seem to fade out Since you've been away, I'm just a face in the crowd Someday, someday I know you're coming back down Someday, someday I know you're coming back down One day, one day I know you're coming back down Johnny 3 Tears: I'm ashes to ashes, I'm dust to dust And when a man turns to ashes, forget about love Like the feeling inside you with the bottle beside you You both end up empty like an angel just died too I look to the heavens, to the sky, and the rest I looked inside myself, I felt my heart in my chest Some things are born blue, there's nothing to say Some hearts can stay true while falling away Come lay down beside me, what could one life mean? It's only what I've seen, it's only just one dream Tell my baby I love her and I wish I could hold her It's hard to say goodbye when you know that it's over Danny: I just can't escape, it's like you're here with me now But the words you say, they always seem to fade out Since you've been away, I'm just a face in the crowd Someday, someday I know you're coming back down Someday, someday I know you're coming back down One day, one day I know you're coming back down Johnny 3 Tears: I know you're coming back, know you're coming back I know you're coming back down I know you're coming back, know you're coming back Danny and Johnny 3 Tears: I know you're coming back down Johnny 3 Tears: I know you're coming back, know you're coming back I know you're coming back down I know you're coming back, know you're coming back I know you're coming back down Danny: I know you're coming back down Danny: I just can't escape, it's like you're here with me now But the words you say, they always seem to fade out Since you've been away, I'm just a face in the crowd Someday, someday I know you're coming back down Someday, someday I know you're coming back down One day, one day I know you're coming back down Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - lead guitar *Da Kurlzz - drums, percussion *Danny - clean vocals, keyboards *J-Dog - keyboards, synthesizer, rhythm guitar, vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals, bass guitar Trivia *Though a music video for this song was not released, during an interview on Hollywood Undead's official VEVO account, this song is played in the background. **This was used as a promotional release for American Tragedy and the single itself. Category:Songs Category:American Tragedy Category:Singles Category:2011 Category:J-Dog Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:Danny